


Sarah Paulson Fics

by StrangeStardust13



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeStardust13/pseuds/StrangeStardust13
Summary: Multiple fics for the lovely characters of Sarah Paulson





	1. Third Time's The Charm Billie Dean

The first time it happens, you think nothing of it. Ms. Howard had slipped by you in the halls plenty of times before at your mother’s book club meetings so you tried to ignore the lingering flush in your cheeks as her chest brushed against your own. The second time there was an incident, her hand had slipped from its place on your lower back to land right on your ass and honestly, if you didn’t know any better, you’d swear she squeezed the slightest bit. You hadn’t told a single soul, but you know what they say, the third time’s the charm. 

It was mid June when the final straw snapped, you were on your way to the kitchen to get lemonade for the neighborhood pool party you parents had decided to throw since you were back from college, water still dripping down your stomach as your bare feet padded towards the fridge. That’s when you saw her, the same frustratingly styled silk blouse tied loose around her frame. “Well, hello y/n. I was almost worried I wouldn’t get to see you today.” trying to stay politely as possible you mumble a greeting and tear your eyes away from her dangerously low cut shirt. She turns to follow your movements as you reach up to grab a glass, only to watch you drop it as her fingers sneak around your hips, ghosting over the ties of the bottom of your two piece. “Mrs. Howard, I’m just trying to get some lemonade.” you whisper as she turns you in her arms, her deep brown eyes devouring how her touch causes your breath to quicken. “Of course you could have some lemonade, but I know something much sweeter that I can offer you dear.” her words make your heart race as her lips brush against your neck “all you have to do is ask.”

Three days. It took three days for your resolve to finally shatter, not to mention a good amount of alcohol gifted to you by your best friend. It was almost ten when you made it to her house, knocking sharply on the door until you heard the lock click open. “Y/n, what are you doing here this late?” Billie Dean sounded worried, and it made your cheek flush with the knowledge that she truly cared. “Is that offer still open Ms. Howard?” you don’t wait for a reply, your not so sober mind pushing back all fear of boundaries, she started this after all. “y/n what do you think-” you cut her off with a deep kiss, your hands running along the curve of her sides before resting on her hips as she breaks for air. “Baby,” she moans to you, her eyes fluttering open and a grin on her face “I have been waiting quite some time for that, but I think your drunk.” you shake your head, tipsy sure, but you know what you're doing and it’s something you’ve wanted for a while now. “I’m not, I want to take you up on that offer, please?” you’re willing to beg if it means you finally get to take that damned silk off her bedy, your leg finding its way between her own not so subtly. She grins, her white teeth clashing against her red mouth. “come with me baby, I’ll make you feel better than ever.” and as she leads you up the stairs you know she means it. 

Her bedroom looks like it came out of a magazine, gorgeous colors and perfect condition but hopefully, not for long. Billie pushes you against the bed, watching as your eyes flick from her hands to her shirt. “Do you want me to take this off dear? Is that what you’re waiting for?” You nod as your mouth becomes dry, slowly curling your fingers in the waistband of her jeans as you pull her down on top of you. “Please,” you whimper against her neck “please take it off for me?” the older woman leans up, straddling you as she does so. Slowly lifting her blouse, as you greedily watch more and more of her pale skin come into view, your heart pounding as you lean forward to kiss her stomach, the soft brush causing her to giggle before she’s pushing you back down. “Now it’s your turn baby, do you think you can follow my rules, or am I going to have to get creative to keep you still?” the question has your mind bursting with the possibilities of how you exactly she could make you stay still, but there’s definitely time for that later. “I can be good, Ms. Howard.” the blonde smiles at your words, rewarding you with a kiss as she tugs your top up and over your head. She’s working on the button of your shorts now, pulling them down painfully slow as she stops to kiss your legs every so often. By the time she looks back up at you from between your legs, your fighting the urge to squirm under her gaze. You’re so wet you just know it’s past your thighs but you can’t keep yourself quiet when she licks her way back up your body, pulling your panties down when her mouth reaches your hips. Her fingers reach up to unhook your bra, but her mouth stays just below your clit, her breath teasing you as she exhales against the nerve bundle. Your bra lands on the floor silently as her hands run down your chest and to your hips as she pushes herself up to take a newly hard nipple between her lips. You moan as she lets out a soft hum from around your right breast, releasing it with a loud pop to take your left in its place. Her slender fingers brush against your folds before finally entering you as she smirks at you from her place in your chest. With every thrust of her fingers you feel yourself creep closer to edge, until your hands cling to her hip and shoulder like they have a mind of their own. The louder you moan the faster she moves her hand, as she sucks and nips love marks across your chest and neck. When you feel like you’re going to lose your mind with how her hands, how her mouth is treating you, new words push you hard and fast over the edge until tears stream down your face. “Come on baby, cum for me. I need you to come all over my fingers, can you do that for me baby? Can you be a dirty girl for me?” Your left breathless, and red as she smiles sweetly above you before slowly taking off the remainder of her clothes. You’d dreamed about her body in your most elaborate fantasies but even they didn’t do the other woman justice. She worked her way up your body until her hips hovered over your mouth, staring down at you like a goddess, she takes your hands in her own, placing them on the backs of her thigh. “I want you to eat me, and you’re going to do a good job, or I’m not going to let you breathe, do you understand?” you manage to swallow the lump in your throat as you give a hurried “Yes ma’am” that seems to make her eyes go even darker with lust. Her body lowers onto your face and you work you tongue in all the ways you know how to earn her moans. It takes four minutes for her head to jerk back as her hips lurch forward against your motions. Your face is wet with her juices as she tangles her hands in you hair before you hear a gutternal moan escape her lips, and she shudders against you one final time. Her long legs unwrap themselves from your face and she lays on her back, pulling you to her chest as she works to even out her breathing. “That was amazing baby, we’re gonna have to do that again on your next break from school.” you smile in agreement as she kisses your deeply before pulling the covers up to your shoulders. “Sleep now, I’ll make you breakfast in the morning to help with that hangover.” she winks as wraps her arms around you, pulling you closer. “I already told you Ms. Howard, I’m not drunk, but breakfast would be nice.” you say and as sleep curls in on you, you have a final thought as you smile to yourself. “third time is definitely the charm.”


	2. Research part 1 Billie Dean

Billie Dean Howard is not, repeat is NOT in love with a college student in the paranormal investigations field she seminars for. I mean, that’d be crazy, so why is she shaking every time the blonde puts her hand on y/n’s shoulder? Why does she wake up at night to her name on her lips? Billie is snapped from her thoughts by your voice as you repeat your question for the second time, only to gain a dismissive answer about how “spirits are like that sometimes” and you hold her gaze until the bell rings. “Mrs. Howard?” you say as you approach her, hands stuffed in your pockets. “it’s Miss actually” you can only nod, how is someone as stunning as her not married yet? “I was wondering,” you stumble on your words, being this close to her allows her to hold your senses captive, her perfume, the way her hair falls against her low cut top. “um, I was wondering if maybe you could help me on my research? I wanted to do my end of quarter research paper on what it’s like to be a medium.” She stops putting her things away to walk toward you, backing you against the desk. “Mediums can pick up on just about anything. For example, you have a hard time focusing in class because of a blonde woman.” Billie grits her teeth a bit, she’s certain she knows which blonde. “And as of right now, you’re very nervous.” she steps closer, causing the edge of the desk to bite into your hip. “Do I make you nervous? Or is it that dye job in the second row that keeps begging for your attention?” the older woman’s eyes seem to harden at the thought of your friend, and you definitely need to remedy the situation quickly. “She’s just a friend, she’s not the blonde I’m interested in. The woman I like is a bit..more mature.” you eye her bottom lip as she pulls it between her teeth. “I see, well. I’ve been thinking of a few ways I could fix your little attention problem miss y/l/n.” breathing normal becomes a chore, and you push yourself onto the desk to at least look calm. “And what would that be Miss. Howard?” Her hands press against your hips as her mouth meets yours, to say it took your breath away is an understatement. Billie yanks your shirt above your head before pulling your hands to the buttons on her own, she doesn’t have time to undo her shirt, her hands need to be on you. Now. Her teeth graze your collar bone as she unhooks your bra before taking a breast in her mouth. “Are you paying attention now y/n?” you can’t speak, all you do is nod until she tugs you up to deliver a slap on your ass “I asked you a question, I expect a real answer.” you yelp out a quick “yes ma’am” as she pulls you towards the chair at the back of the desk. The blonde leans you over the desk, planting an open mouth kiss to you hips before giving you another spank. “You’re going to pay attention to what I have to say now aren’t you?” another slap “Yes miss Howard, I promise!” another slap before she pulls you up, turning you to face her and leaning over you. “Good girl.” she kisses you, and it’s like an explosion in your whole body. Her hands unbutton your jeans, as she makes you watch as she slowly pulls her pencil skirt up around her waist. “show me you can follow instructions y/n, eat me.” she points to her lace underwear, which you quickly remove as you sink to your knees in front of her. Her hands make their way to your hair as her moans echo through the classroom. “Just like baby, keep going!” you hum happily against her clit, licking slowly before pushing your tongue flat against her. Her fingers curl against your skull as she moves to sit on her desk, wrapping her legs around your head so you can’t get away. Not that you’d ever want to, as far as your concerned, this is the best place you’ve ever been. Right between her legs, your tongue pushing in and out of her as she moans with every thrust, her hands pulling you closer into her as she climbs ever closer to her release. Your fingers take over as you press her clit between your tongue and two front teeth, gently running your tongue left to right and you let out a happy moan against her swollen bundle of nerves. When she finally reaches her breaking point, it’s with a scream as she pushes your head away still shuddering, only to pull you into a kiss. You get up to leave, surprise covering your features as she shoves you towards the desk once more. “Bend over.” she commands, no room for discussion in her voice. That doesn’t stop you from trying, only to be met with a hand pushing your upper body downward. “you didn’t follow my rules, so now you’re being punished. Bend. Over” your cheek meets the cool wood of the desk and you close your eyes, bracing for an impact that doesn’t come. Instead you feel her yanking at your jeans, pulling them and your panties down as she she breathes against your pussy. “This, is mine now. Understand?” she cups your womanhood, slowly running her fingers against your opening as you groan out a “yes” two slender fingers push their way inside as she stands against you, pushing her chest into your back. You can feel her grin as you moan from her hand working you closer to the edge, and just before you hit your high, she pulls her hand away. Standing up straight and beginning to adjust her clothing. “You want my help on your report? Be here tomorrow by ten, and this time, you better pay attention to what I’m saying y/n.” Billie gathers her things before walking past you, swaying her hips slightly. She smiles to herself as she makes her way to the door, thinking to herself, ‘She’ll be a puddle for me by tomorrow.’


	3. Research part 2 Billie Dean

10 am came pretty quickly for Billie Dean, and she couldn't help but smile through her morning as she made her way down the lecture hall that currently housed y/n. On the opposite side of the door, you were pacing nervously. Should you act like yesterday didn't happen? Should you tell her you wanted to repeat it? The door opening yanked you from your erratic thoughts as the medium came into view. "Well, it looks like you can follow directions." The blonde spoke, making her way towards you and sitting on the desk. You just stare at her, her legs are amazing and her ass in that pencil skirt makes you feel yourself blush at the thought of taking it off. "Hello, earth to y/n? If you're gonna interview me we need to get started. I didn't come all the way down here just for you to stare at me." You blush harder before gathering your supplies. "So my first question is when did you get your abilities, have you had them all your life or did you gain them suddenly?" She chuckled slightly "you have really never paid attention to a word I've said have you? I told the class that on my first day." You rubbed the back of your neck giving a sheepish smile, you had no way of getting out of this. "I got them suddenly, at age 25." You wrote that down quickly before continuing with your questions until suddenly she stopped you. "I think I deserve to get to ask you something." Her voice was lower than before, and her eyes look almost black now. "Oh, okay sure." You watch her slowly leave her perch to run her slender fingers across your shoulders before gripping them tightly, her mouth is between your ear and neck and the heat of her breath causes you to shudder. "Did you expect me to just play nice and pretend yesterday didn't happen?" She tugs your head back by your hair before kissing your neck and letting go. She casually makes her way back to the desk and takes her previous spot while opening her legs. "Come here y/n." The order is soft spoken but already you know better than to disobey. Once you reach her, her hand roughly pull your hips so the top of your jeans nearly presses against her center. "For the remainder of our little chat, you are to call me Ms. Howard, do you understand?" You nod "yes." "Yes, what?" Her left hand gives a harsh strike to your ass. "Yes Ms. Howard!" You can't help the flinch, but it causes you to press against her core ever so slightly, but certainly not discreetly enough for her not to notice. "Oh no baby, that doesn't come till later. For now, I want you to strip." You slowly start undressing, blushing all the way through as she makes comments about how she loves this or that part of your body. When you're finally naked, her hands grip your waist again pulling you to her as she slips off the edge of the desk, and slowly pulls up her skirt. That's when you realize something very important, Billie Dean isn't wearing panties. Your mouth goes dry as you try your best to swallow, while she slowly presses down on your shoulder, you know exactly what she's telling you to do, but for some unknown reason you really want to fuck with her. Maybe it's because you wonder how many times she's worn a pencil skirt without panties. You sit of your knees in front of her with a clueless expression on your face. "I don't know what you want Ms.Howard, maybe you should show me." You can't help but grin a little, her hands hold the back of your head as she all but shoves your face between her legs. "It's simple dear, I want you to lick me until I cum and if I'm not satisfied by the job you're doing, I going to keep you on edge until that pretty face of yours is covered in your tears." You gulp, and it must have been audible, because you hear that gorgeous laugh as you start to eat Billie out. At first you really were nervous, but after the first couple moans, you got more confident. Switching between flicking your tongue and sucking on her clit, you move to bite her thigh and she yelps in surprise. She pulls your head back by your hair and glares at you. "Don't think you won't be punished for that you little shit." She tries to be threatening but it's obvious she's trying not to grin and as she pushes herself closer to your mouth you wonder if it's because she liked the pain. Your mouth focuses back on her clit as you slip your fingers inside her for the first time. "Fuck! Baby, just like that!" You move your hand as fast as you can and next thing you know, her thighs have a death grip on you head and her fingers are pulling your hair as she pushes you even closer to her. When she releases you, your face is cover in her juices and you can't help but grin as you sprawl your legs comfortably out in front of you. "Get up y/n it's your turn." The sinister smile on her face kinda worries you, but you're definitely not gonna argue with her fucking you, it's literally all you've wanted since you first met her. She bends you over the desk and runs her hand across your core. "Oh my, did I cause that little mess darling?" You moan as her fingers graze your inner thigh. "Yes Miss Howard, it's all for you." "What a dirty little girl you are." She digs her nails into your thigh until you whimper, leaning with her front against your back as she whispers in your ear. " you didn't think I was going to let the little bite mark go unpunished did you, babygirl?" She gives you a sharp spank before gently pressing her fingertips back into your pussy, rubbing in small circles until you start push against her in an attempt for more attention where you need it most. As soon as you do though, she pulls away, and forcefully turns you around, grabbing your jaw to force you to look at her. "Even after our little discussion yesterday you seem to have forgotten our agreement." She states it like it's obvious and then you realise what she's talking about, you had basically told her you belong to her, and she was gonna do whatever she wanted to you. She pulls you forward, making you slant to keep your hands on the desk for balance. "If you close your eyes, I stop. If you refer to me as anything but Ms. Howard, I stop. If you for any reason scream or get too loud for my liking I will leave you here in a puddle of your own juices do you understand?" You can't help but whimper "yes miss Howard, I understand." She had a genuine smile on her face as she sunk down between your legs, nipping your breasts, stomach, and hips as she went. When her mouth touched you, you thought you were gonna cry. Her tongue felt so fucking good on your pussy and you couldn't stop yourself from bucking your hips if you were paid to. Her hands flew to your hips, pressing into your hip bones as she forced you to still. Her sudden hum against your clit sent shocks all the way up to your collarbones, and when she finally put her fingers inside you, you let out a moan that made her wet all over again, she moved to look at you as her fingers pushed as deep as possibly into you. "Look at my y/n, don't take those pretty eyes off of me. Watch me fuck you baby." You let another moan at her words and felt yourself tear up at the hot pressure building in your abdomen. When she felt you start to clench around her fingers she let out her own moan, moving faster until she felt you start to buck your hips again. "So desperate to cum, aren't you darling?" You felt tears prick your eyes as you forced them to stay open, watching her every move. "Yes miss Howard, please may I cum." She hummed in response before adding a third finger. "Since you asked ever so politely, I suppose you deserve it after everything I put you through. Go ahead baby girl, cum all over my fingers." As soon as she gave you permission it was over, and if she hadn't caught you, you would have crumble to the ground. You watched with hooded eyes as she licked her fingers clean before wiping them on her skirt. "Best.Interview.Ever." Billie Dean let out a soft chuckle before helping you get dressed "Next time," she said with a flash of mischief in her eyes. "We do this at my house, I have so many fun things for you there, darling." As she pulled the heavy doors open at the top of the stairs you grinned to yourself. You weren't sure exactly what you had gotten yourself into, but damn it was fun.


	4. Beautiful and Destructive Sally Mckenna

It was never something she was proud of, not something she liked to admit to all her potential soul mates. But none of the potentials mattered anymore, because she had found you. The soul that belonged with her, forever and she'd be damned to a worse fate than the Cortez if she let you ruin your life the same way she had. Sally had seen the pills you took, the steady one, two, three of the color coded placebos that promised to fix something that didn't exist. The blonde rolled her eyes before asking Liz for a drink. "You know those don't work right? It's all in you head." She motions to the side of her skull before sitting in the booth across from you, she's done this before, even started the conversation the same but it doesn't really bother you at all. She's strange, but in the way that makes you feel safe, and maybe it's the leopard print, but since the first time she's hugged you, you've felt safe with her. "Hello again Sally. " you can't help but smile when her name passes your lips, and it's hard not to notice that she's smiling too. The night was going great, it was damn near perfect in Sally's opinion. But then this 270 sack of shit came over and it was officially ruined. His voice was like gravel and he really needed to learn to keeping his fucking hands off people. "Let's get outta here dollface." His hand gripped your arm again and there was something in Sally's eyes that made you torn between the need the hide behind her and the urge to cower away from her tightened jaw. "Get your fucking meat claws off of her, before I chop them off at the wrist." You could see Liz move around the bar out of the corner of your eye and you knew she kept a gun. Sally beat her to it though with a hard left hook, his hand was definitely off your arm now. But Sally kept moving, kicking him and screaming words that only half made sense, you weren't sure when you'd gotten up from the booth but it felt right to wrap your arms around her, even while she was screaming her lungs out. Liz gave you a silent plea and you pulled Sally back towards the elevators, falling back into the opening doors and riding the way to Sally's room on the floor with her laying between your legs. Breathless and eyes watering, as she mumbled apologies into your neck as the elevator slowly made its way to the selected stop. You had to drag the now weeping blonde into her room and kicked the door closed, tossing yourself backwards on the bed and pulling Sally forward to let her curl up against your chest. "I'm sorry" you heard her whimper as fresh tears made tracks down her face and in that moment, you weren't sure what to say. Because if felt like Sally knew everything, and Sally didn't even know the half of it. The blonde had seen you fall and crash and burn yourself to the fucking ground, but she never saw the lighter flick. She never saw the build up to the explosion, but she always helped you through it. You were watching her when she just snapped all over again. She threw your medication away, busted a chair against the wall and smashed the bathroom mirror with her now possibly broken fist all while crying. That's when you realised you were in love with her. When she was this gorgeous, rampaging hurricane of emotion. When she made you scared, not of her but at the thought of never touching her. So you lost control to, and you took your gorgeous screaming mess of beauty and pain in your arms and you finally, finally kissed her. The darkness could be sorted through, fires could be put out. Tomorrow, it could all wait until tomorrow. For the rest of the night, you just wanted to keep Sally where she belonged, with her head against your chest, fingers tapping out the beats of your heart on your arm.


	5. Southern Belle Sally Mckenna

You were definitely lost, being from southern Georgia, you honestly weren't even sure why you'd let your friend talk you into going to L.A. but here you were stumbling into the hotel Cortez after searching for it for nearly three hours. The old woman at the desk had a scowl on her face deeper than the grand canyon and her big glasses reminded you of a fly. "Hi, I was wanting to book a room for the next three nights?" The woman, who was apparently named Iris, mumbled under her breath the entire until handing you the key to room 64. After getting your things sorted in your room, you made your way to the bar where a tall bald woman served you what was most likely the best damn cocktail you'd ever had. "Damn, they'd pay a shit ton more for a cocktail like that back home." Liz chuckled before serving you another "and just where would home be?" You grinned at interest before taking a drink and answering "I'm from southern Georgia, Miss Taylor." The next words you heard pierced you as if the very God that put you on Earth had said them "Well somebody get me a fucking cowboy hat. We have a real southern belle in our bar tonight." With a roll of her eyes and a flick of her cigarette, Liz slid a shot glass down the bar "miss y/l/n, I'd like you to meet our resident crazy woman, ms. Sally Mckenna." The blonde in question sat beside you before leaning in close "It's a whole hearted pleasure to meet you beautiful, what brings you to our little trash heap?" You explained your reasoning, the desire to travel and waiting for your friend as Sally listened like every syllable was a drop of liquid gold

Sally's POV

Holy shit somebody call the whole damn church, I found a missing angel. This girl is the definition of gorgeous, and that accent? Fuck, I'm bedding this woman and I'm doing it soon. I finished my cigarette, staring at her the whole time, I couldn't take my eyes off of her if I tried. I have to keep her talking, I have to. 

And she did, until three in the morning. You yawned for the fourth time, finishing your last cocktail before excusing yourself for the night. You didn't want to go if you were being honest but you didn't want to fall asleep on the beautiful blonde beside you. "Why don't you stay with me for the night? We can talk until you fall asleep, no funny business I swear." You nod in agreement as she walks you to your room and opens the door for you. "How did you know what room I was in Sally?" The blonde ducked her head as if suddenly shy "Iris likes to give out my room as a joke sometimes, the bitch." You couldn't help but giggle, liquid courage running through you as you gave her a soft peck on her plump lips. "Hey, no rush doll. I wanna wait until you're sober before we have that kind of fun." And true to her word, Sally held you all night as you talked, and while you slept that morning she remembered that maybe, just maybe there was an upside to being around forever.


	6. Best Night Ever Ally Mayfair-Richards

It was just past ten when she arrived home, and even after knowing her for almost a year, your heart skipped a beat when you saw her exit her car. The lock on the door clicked open and you forced you breathing to return to its natural pace as you stood from your former position on the white sofa. As Ally entered, and hung her coat you began speaking. “Oz has been down for about an hour and a half, I also made some lasagna, I hope you don’t mind. It’s in the fridge now.” The auburn haired woman’s smile made your face heat up at least ten degrees as she tossed her purse in the leather chair across from where you stood. “You are an absolute doll, thank you so much for watching him on such short notice.” Looking away from her face to calm yourself down, you put your hands in your pockets and head towards the kitchen. “Anytime, really, Oz is the sweetest kid I’ve ever babysat.” As she follows you, you open the fridge to bring out the dinner, only to nearly drop it as you turn right into Ally. “Shit sorry honey, I didn’t mean to scare you.” she apologizes, doing her best to suppress a giggle “It’s fine,I’m fine.” you give a shy smile and go about making her plate. “You really didn’t have to go to all the trouble of cooking y/n, I could have lived with you calling for a pizza.” her grin is contagious and as she sits down to eat you find yourself smiling back as always. “You know, since you seem to enjoy babysitting Oz so much, you could always just stay here tonight instead of driving back and forth tomorrow since I have a few meetings.” You were just about to object when Ally let out the most mouth watering moan “This is the best food I’ve had in forever! I don’t know how you do it, you are an absolute angel.” “Not exactly Ms. Richards.” you think to yourself only to see her shake with laughter you just realised you said it out loud when her response comes, all intrigue and fun. “And what exactly do you mean by that Doll?” you melt at the nickname before trying to save yourself from being fired or worse until she interrupts. “Maybe you’re talking about how you’re always staring at my ass?” she leaves no room for disagreement as she stands and makes her way behind the chair you currently sit in. Her hands run down your shoulders as she leans against your neck to whisper in your ear, “you’re going to stay here with me tonight, aren’t you y/n?” all you can do is nod as she pulls you chair back, tugging at your shirt to make you follow her. 

When her mouth finally touches yours, it feels like your heart is gonna burst out of your chest. She pulled you close as she worked her way backwards to the bed, pulling you down between her legs. “Is this how you’ve thought about it? I know you have, you’re always biting your lip around me.” She takes her teeth to your jaw, painful pricks and soft open mouth kisses alternate as she trails down. When she reaches your shirt, you thank the gods you were a button up because Ally rips it clean through in order to continue her assault on your body. Not that you’re complaining, or saying much of anything between the soft moans and slight whimpers that make it passed your lips. You bra is the next to go, and at this point she could probably ask you to kill a man, and you’d agree. Your previously thought “little crush” had erupted under her touch, every touch of her lips on your skin set you on fire. When you felt Ally’s fingers tug and the waistband of your jeans, you were half terrified you’d wake up but as she slowly pulled them from your body, eyes never leaving yours as she pushed them to the floor and off your feet, you pretty much came to the conclusion that you were definitely in love with your employer. The brunette raised herself back up, slowly, taking her time to revel in how your eyes slipped over every part of her like silk. She made quick work of undressing herself, leaning forward to kiss you once more before soft fingertips curled passed your panties. She had them nearly off when you heard her breathe in your ear “these are staying with me, they’re gonna be my trophy babygirl.” if you weren’t already soaked, you absolutely were now and when the flat of her tongue ran over your nipple, you couldn’t help the gasp that left you. Your knuckles turned white to match the satin sheets under you as Ally trailed her tongue lower, making sure you were watching as she finally gave you what you needed. “Holy shit, Ally, please?” the older woman shushed you as she moved her arm to pin you down, keeping her fingers working on the bundle of nerves she had just released from her mouth. “I know baby, I know. Just hold on for me okay? Just let me make you feel good.” Ally Mayfair-Richards worked your body over like it was her job, and when she finally let you go from the edge, after what had to have at least been an hour, it was like she threw you off the cliff. Her fingers and tongue still working you over as you were released from your high, panting words that only half way made sense you wiped the tears from your eyes, no doubt from how many times she had denied you that night alone. God, it was worth it though, Ally pulled you against her in the bed, kissing your sweat covered forehead and pulling a sheet over your bodies. “Maybe I should stay more often?” you weren't sure where the courage to actually ask had come from, but your lover’s grin was enough for you. “Next time, you can show me what you can do. For now, sleep. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow.” Ally kissed your forehead again before curling her arms around you, her legs tangled in your own as you gave way to sleep.


	7. Stress Relief Lana Winters

Thursday, April 15th 12:45 am Ms. Winters has three appointments today and yet she acts like sleep is the last thing on her mind as she paces across the floor to pour herself another drink. Since beginning to work for her three months ago, you’ve become accustomed to making mental notes, it’s really the only way to keep up with the other woman. “Miss Winters, it’s nearly 1 am maybe you should get some sleep?” The brunette looked at you like you had slapped her. “I am perfectly fine thank you.” Lana said, her words slightly slurred from the at least six other glasses she had tonight “you on the other hand, look stressed.” her hands slowly running down your arms. You couldn’t help but roll you head back towards her as slender fingers brushed the sides of your throat and tops of your shoulders. “Why don’t you let me make you feel good, since you work so hard?” Lana moved to straddle you on the sofa, her arms wrapping around your neck as she kissed her way down your cheek to your collarbone. You pull back slightly, but can't bring yourself take your hands off her hips. "Miss Winters, the blinds, what if the paparazzi see?" Lana continues her assault on your neck, grazing her teeth on your pulse point. "Let them see," she whispers as she moves to nip at your ear "I've wanted to do this since the first time we met." The brunette's left hand traveled down your chest and stomach to the button of your pants. "Do you want me to stop, y/n?" You couldn't help the whimper that escaped your lips "No miss Winters, please don't stop." Her smile was intoxicating as she leaned forward to capture your mouth with her own, her left hand working the button open as her right cupped your cheek. "Let's see what other pretty sounds I can get you to make doll." Her fingers worked their way passed your underwear and you gasped, tightening your hold on her hips as you bucked your own, whimpering for her to continue. Lana giggled in response as she gave you what you wanted, her fingers slowly inching into your core as her teeth grazed you neck. "We're gonna have so much fun, baby." She whispered, before quickly removing herself from your lap to tug your pants and shirt off. She sat beside you, pulling you onto her lap and lifting her thigh up to press gently against your clit. "I'm going to give you some very simple directions, if you don't follow them, I leave you here to sleep on this couch in a puddle." Her cocoa eyes are stern and leave no room for objections as she pushes your hips downward on her thigh. "Move." It's a simple statement, and yet it holds so much power coming from her in this situation. You jerk your hips forward, gripping the back of the couch behind her shoulders. If any other thoughts could be made, you'd probably be embarrassed by the moans that flee from your lips. But the only coherent thought you can form is your body crying out for more friction. "Just like that sweetheart, don't stop. Look at me baby, I wanna see those pretty eyes." Lana is moving against you now, her own hips running her core into your left thigh. You try your damnedest to keep your eyes on her, but when the first wave racks your body, your face buried itself in her neck as you moan her name. She pushes you to the side, causing you to fall back on the warm leather. "You had one specific task to do for me y/n. Out of all the months we've been working together, why is it that you decided to stop following instructions now?" Your eyes open to her above you, rubbing her hand gently over your panties. "I didn't mean to Ms. Winters, I swear." She shakes her head, the hand that once ran gentle circles now coming down with a hard smack against your thigh. "The task was simple, so now we're going to start over. Eyes. On. Me. Y/n. Do not for a second think that you will get a third chance." Slender fingers move your soaked panties to the side, slowly dipping into your warmth. You have to bite your lip to force your eyes open, and Lana rewards you with a kiss. "Does that feel good, sweetheart?" You nod furiously, not trusting your voice at the moment. She lets it go for now and gently removes her hand to trail them up to your hips, hooking her fingers into the waistband of your officially ruined underwear. "I want to hear every last whimper, no holding back." Her mouth is inches from your pussy and if you didn't know any better, you'd fear you were seconds from waking up in your bed. She breathes hot against you before sliding her tongue flat against your folds. The moan she releases causing your own and she gives you a genuine smile before focusing once more on her task. Her fingers and tongue are both on you suddenly, her opposite hand coming up to squeeze your breast. The writer sucks hard on your clit grinning from her place between your legs when you cry out. Her hand gaining speed as the switches continuously between licking and sucking your core. Her brown hair falls into her eyes as your hips bucked against her mouth trying to coherently tell her how good she's making you feel apparently isn't an option as the only words that fall from your lips are her name followed by a series of profanities. Your hands tangled in her hair as she sucks particularly hard on your swollen clit. Her spare hand moving from your chest to your hip as she tugs you closer, dipping her tongue inside you as far as she can manage before she curls her fingers upward, pressing hard inside you before pulling them out as you fall apart screaming her name. "Wow." You pant out as she raises from your body, pulling the throw blanket off the couch and over you. "Get some sleep, y/n. Remember, I have meetings later today, and I'm certain I'll be stressed afterwards. We'll have to remedy that." She gives you a wink before sauntering off to her room for the night.


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey doesn't like the stares you recieve.

"Please darling? It would mean so much to me." Audrey was begging, literally she got on her knees and everything. You just really didn't like crowds so going to her new movie's premiere celebration was gonna be horrible. You'd do it for Audrey though, honestly you'd do anything if she asked. This was exactly why you were uneasy about going, camera flashes, paparazzi yelling, and huge crowds curled around you in an anxiety filled spiral. But that wasn't even the worst of it, Audrey had barely left your side a minute, and already a brunette had come over, flirting like crazy. It wasn't that she was unattractive, but you only had eyes for the blonde that had brought you here. The camera hung around the woman's neck caught your attention and you were about to ask her how long she'd been a reporter - anything to get the subject off you- when Audrey came in to the rescue. Pulling you gracefully away from the vultures that were photographers, you found yourself at the bar, still pressed firmly against your favorite blonde. "I leave you alone for one second and the wolves descend. I can't take you anywhere can I doll?" She laughs at her own words before ordering you both shots. "I would have been safe if you hadn't abandoned me ya know." There's no spite in your words. Just the same teasing tone as always, but she looks almost hurt at the words. As if she thought you were being serious with the jab. "I didn't mean it like that, come on I'll make it up to you, pizza night my treat." Her eyes sparkle at the idea and her smile is back. And then it leaves again when she notices two men nearing your table. "Two lovely ladies all alone, that should be a crime." The black haired one says as the auburn man nods in agreement. You shift closer to Audrey out of habit, a response she's come to learn means you're not comfortable with what's going on around you. "Actually, we were just leaving. Come on Y/n we have to get home." Your arm is not so gently tugged forward this time, and you swear there's steam coming out Audrey's ears. "Wait, what about-" "I don't give a damn, I'm taking you home and that's final." You shut up immediately, you've never seen Audrey like this. Sure she's come to your defense plenty of times, even going as far as pretending to be your girlfriend at one point. But she seems genuinely jealous, and you're honestly getting nervous at the unusual silence of the car ride back to her place. That is, until she pins you against the wall. "I'm sorry darling, but I couldn't stand the way everyone was staring at you." When she kisses your neck, shockwaves pulse through your body and you're about to speak before she clamps her hand over your mouth. "You don't get to speak unless it's to moan my name. Nobody else gets to have you y/n. I'm tired of not doing what I want out of fear." Her hand leaves your mouth to pull your dress up and over your head before she pushes you towards her room with a swat to your ass. It's only then that she seems to realise that she's still clothed and she nearly rips her own dress pulling it off. "I can't leave alone for a second without every Tom, Dick, Harry and Jane coming after you. So, I do believe I have the perfect way to remedy the situation." She climbs over you, leaning in just above your lips. "If you have any objections now would be the time to voice them" you smirk, breath still uneven from the last five minutes. "I thought I wasn't allowed to speak unless it was to moan your name?" She presses her lips in a thin line before kissing you not so gently and slipping your bra straps down your shoulders. She makes her way down your neck, stopping to mark your pulse point before continuing down to your beast. "Audrey, I'm actually kinda nervous." You hated to admit it, but this was your best friend and the fear of losing that friendship was still annoyingly weighing on your mind instead of letting you really enjoy this. She stops and hovers over you, eyes soft with concern. "Oh you don't need to be nervous love, I'll take care of you. I always do." She unhooks the front clasp on your bra before taking you left breast in her mouth, her hand moving to massage the right. Before you even realise your bucking your hips against her thigh, and she hums before releasing your bust with a pop. She presses her thigh hard against your center before pulling away to straddle your hips. You know what she's doing and you hate it, she does it all the time but now you can't find it in yourself to see it as a quirk. Audrey wants you to beg, the same way she does in less serious situations. Like last week when she stole the remote, except now, she stealing your potential orgasm and honestly it's just really not fair. "Audrey, no. Please don't do this now." You can't stop the whine in your voice as you try to thrust upward. She shifts her weight to keep you still and you reach up to take hold if her chest, running your hands down her stomach and watching the shiver that runs through her. "Audrey, please? Don't make me do something you'll regret." She looks at you like your crazy. "And what pray tell do you expect to do from underneath me?" You can't help but grin as you jerk your body forward, flipping the two of you over and pinning her underneath you. "That, is what I can do." You start your own assault on her neck, reveling in the soft moans that escape her lips. You gotta give your girl props, she's trying really hard not to squeal as your hand run past her ribs before tugging at her lace panties. "These gotta come on, like right now." She only nods in agreement before lifting her lower body and allowing you to slip them off her before you continue your descent on her body. It almost feels like your rightful place in life is between the brit's legs and you're determined to show her you feel that way. The first swipe of your tongue causes a whimper and you can't help but grin. Audrey tastes amazing and your pretty sure she's your new favorite food. You keep going, moving your tongue in erratic patterns so she'll never know what's next. You move up to kiss her navel just before you press two fingers to her entrance and gently push inside her. She moans this time and you just smirk, looking up to see her. Eyes closed, mouth agape and a hand squeezing her chest. This is definitely your new favorite look on her. It takes you roughly five minutes before her thighs vice grip your head. Right hand knotting in your hair. "Fuck! Y/n!" When she releases you from her hold, she's still slightly shuddering, eyes still blown from lust as she slowly comes back down to earth. "Such language, Ms. Tindall." She gives you a lopsided grin before you pull her into your arms. "Maybe I should get you jealous more often, that was fun." You joke as she slaps your arm. "No more making me jealous, you could have asked me to take you to my room, love." She sighs before coming to rest her head on your chest, her hand trailing down between your legs


End file.
